


The Morning

by Viet_joker



Series: Honey, I Zapped the Cars [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Carverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:52:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viet_joker/pseuds/Viet_joker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:  a carverse scene with Jackson's Porsche involved because there's hardly any fics with my fav car in carverse.<br/>--==--==--<br/>In which the morning arrives and they learn something about Porsche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning

\--==--==--==--==--==--==--==--==--

"You know, it’s really creepy that Porsche is staring out the window right after Jackson left with the others for a run." Stiles said. "He’s been gone for an hour and she’s still in the same spot."

"That’s mean, it’s not creepy at all." Allison said to him as she held out a can of ginger ale. Stiles nodded and thanked her.

"You say that because Scott does that to you all the time."

"He does no—" Allison stopped and bit her lip. "Hm, he does, but it’s so adorable."

"Maybe it’s got something to do with separation?" Danny suggested as he walked into the living room.

Stiles raised his eyebrow. “What do you mean separation? If that’s the case, shouldn’t Jeep and Camaro be feeling it too?” Danny chuckled.

"You don’t understand. Jackson  _treasured_  his Porsche. It was the first and only car he got because he loved it so much. He may have not shown it as often, but he  _loves_  her.”

"So you’re saying Camaro and Jeep ain’t getting some love from me and Derek?" 

"Well, you did crash Jeep into Jackson, from what i’ve heard." Danny said.

"I’m sure Derek and Stiles love their cars just as much as Jackson loves Porsche." Allison told the boys. 

"Yes, i do. I will never abandon Jeep like his previous owners did and leave it on the side of the road."

"Aww." Allison smiled. "And Derek with his Camaro too." Stiles winced at that.

"Yeah…wait—how’d you know about that?" Allison shrugged.

"Derek told Scott and he told me." ah. That makes sense. Scott would babble anything to her.

"What’s his story…?" a voice startled them. They turned to see Porsche fully turned towards them, clearly interested in the conversation they were holding. 

Stiles held in a chuckle. Exactly like a curious child. Adorable.

"Who?" Allison innocently asked.

"Cam’s." she repeated. Allison hummed, trying to remember the story Scott told her. She only remembered bits and pieces of it because Scott decided to tell her during their make out session, which really, mood killer.

"Camaro used to belong to one of his sisters." Stiles told her.

"He was thrown away by her then? No good?" she asked further.

"No, no. Not like that. She, uh, passed away." Stiles scratched his head.

"What will happen to me if Jackson passes away?" she asked. Stiles huffed.

"That’s not going to happen, Porsche."

"What will happen?"

"Porsche…" Allison said.

"Tell me!" she asked a bit louder.

"Usually it stays with family. So you go back to his parents." Danny answered her.

"Will they keep me and love me like Jackson does?" 

"Uh, probably not?"

"Why not?"

"Every person is different to a different car." Danny said. He really didn’t want to tell the truth that they would store her away or sell her if Jackson did manage to die.

"Porsche, quit yelling." a voice from the top of the stairs said. Camaro emerged from the stairs, along with Jeep in tow.

Jeep smiled instantly when he spotted Stiles on the sofa. He instantly zoomed past Camaro and took the seat next to him. Camaro just shook his head and sighed.

"Get some sleep, buddy?" Stiles asked Jeep.

"Yup. It was different. It was really warm and not at all cold. It was nice."

"How about you Cam?" Stiles asked him.

"He drooled all over me."

"I said i can’t help that. My leak wasn’t fixed yet." Jeep told him.

"Oh, sorry about that." Stiles apologized to Jeep.

"Stiles, five minute mark." Allison reminded him. Stiles nodded and got up.

"Where are you going?" Jeep asked.

"We usually meet them outside before they come back and give them water." Allison said. "You guys can come too."

The three went towards the kitchen to grab the bottles and left in the back, leaving the door open for them.

"Porsche! How was your slee—"

"Junk." she said as she looked at Jeep. Jeep’s face fell in confusion. 

Porsche studied him from head to toe and noticed the excessive amount of bandages on his arms and the leak that was acting up again.

"You’re falling apart."

"Hey!" Jeep said, starting to get irritated by that comment. Camaro interrupted the two by manhandling Porsche in his arm and dragging Jeep in his other.

"No more shouting, i didn’t get enough sleep because of you two, so stay quiet or i’ll run you over."

Camaro deposited the two as he emerged outside.

"Just in time! They’re coming." Danny said. They looked up and saw the werewolves charging in the distance at full speed.

"Oh, by the looks of it, they’re racing to see who wins." Stiles laughed. 

"I wonder what will happen to the loser?" Danny grinned. He then noticed Porsche snatching the bottle out of his hands, which wow, rude, and took off.

Like, took off.

At full speed.

"WHOA, whoa—WHAT?" Stiles shouted in surprise. 

"God, she’s almost as fast as them." Allison said. "I wonder what she’s doing."

"I think i have a clue." Danny muffled his laughter. The two looked at him in confusion. "Just watch." they turned back to the view, seeing the werewolves surprised expression as they moved out of they way.

Porsche ran right through them and straight towards Jackson, knocking him over on the ground. Jackson landed on his back and groaned. 

"What the hell?" he said opening his eyes. He saw Porsche siting on his chest, smiling at him as she held a water bottle up to him.

"Yes, i won!!" Erica whooped. "Jackson you lost! My prize is for you to take me shopping this weekend." she smirked.

"Is nobody going to question a little child ran at about the speed of a werewolf and throttled into Jackson, successfully knocking over a werewolf?" Stiles said incredulously. 

"Porsche kept her speed." Jeep told Stiles. Everyone turned to him. "I wonder if we can do that too." 

"I can, you probably can’t to be honest." Camaro told him. Jeep pouted and dropped his head on his knees.

"Oh my god, what the hell is going on." Stiles groaned.


End file.
